To obtain tumor-specific antigens in soluble and partially purified form. To use these antigens in inducing, establishing and measuring tumor specific immunity in guinea pigs. Knowledge derived from the guinea pig model will be applied to the isolation, purification and characterization of human tumor-specific antigens. These antigens will then be used in diagnostic studies of human tumor epidemiology, in monitoring patient response to treatment and as an aid in treatment. Initial studies will be on the ascites cell form of diethylnitrosamine induced hepatoma of strain-2 guinea pigs.